Hono Clan
The Hono clan is renowned for their ability to utilize the element Yōton Release. ''Along with that, they are often proficient in taijutsu too. Their loyalties lie with the Kusagakure no Sato. Ideology The Honō are people of tradition. Few would find such fine and enthusiast warriors in the world that can match their prowess. As such from early yo ung age children are trained in an equal standing regardless of who their parents are. This is meant as a way for the children to advance by their own merits, rather than the name and accomplishment of their parents, avoiding nepotism in the process. It is say that this is the reason why the clan produces powerful shinobi in each generation. Gender means little for the clan, as both boys and girls are expected to be trained from early age. While some may leave the life of a Shinobi, they take a pivotal role within the clan as scribes and blacksmiths for which the clan is also highly famous. Above all else is the clan quest for honor through battle for the sake of the village and clan, with a great emphasis on family values. While not suicidal, they're thought from early age that death in battle is one of the greatest honors a clansman can achieve. Renown for their skill as blacksmiths, the secrets of how they work metals are known only by a select few which are passed down with the utmost of secrecy. This secrets are zealously guarded as their way of shaping metal could be used against them or Kusagakure. In accordance to their belief in honor, Honō clan members display admiration for veterans and enemies that have fought valiantly in the pass. Once a year they have a solemn celebration, on which clan members recite the name of clansmen that have passed during the last year. Clan History The Beginning It is not known when was the people that would become the forefathers of the clan established themselves in what today is Tsuchi no Kuni. It is known however that records of people that could bend and create lava at will ages prior the foundation of the hidden villages. Tales of their abilities would spread far and wide, until the tribe finally settled down under the rolling hills and precipices of a verdant peak. Which they would dig into, forming mines and extracting the metals and gems. In few generations not only for their strange ability they would be know but for their fine and exquisite work with the forge. Within time the settlement would blossom into a village of sorts, well protected and dominant of it's area. An Age of Heroes Naturally the prosperity of the early Honō clan proved to be both a blessing and a curse. As many of this other would be tribes would engage war for the territories. The battles would turn to be bloody skirmishes with no visible end. Yet the warrior nature of the Honō would always arise. Even against the odds with numbers against them, the Honō would prove themselves in battle. The names of Wabisuke, Hajime and Makoto Honō would learn to be feared as once fertiles soils became burning pits ridden with ash and immolated corpses. Brutal retaliation was the only thing that awaited to those that would take arms against the Honō and for a time, when all the enemies were vanquished, peace returned. However conflict and enemies will always arise from foreign sources or from within. Schism and The Great Journey During the waning days of the life of, Setsuna Honō, the then current head of the clan, something was stirred. Setsuna a powerful and wise shinobi, had sired a son. His son Seijuro, having inherited the prowess of his father believed that once his father passed he would become the new Head of the Clan, almost as if it were a birthright of his. It was do his anger that another young man going by the name of Toshiro had being chosen. A son of one of the lowest members of the clan. Furious that his rightful place had being stolen from him, he began to move in the shadows, using charisma and lies, soon he would amass enough followers to reclaim what should have been bestowed unto him from the first place. When he knew that his faction would prevail in numbers he made his wishes clear enough. To surrender the mantle of leadership or to see the blood of their clan spilled for it. While concerned for the safety of the Clan, Toshiro knew that yielding the mantle to someone as petulant as Seijuro would only spell ill. The war began, for months no faction would see a chance to take the upper hand in the conflict. Then Seijuro, knowing that eventually he would run out of followers he enlisted the help of the remnant bandits and clans that the Honō had fought and decimated generations ago. With this reinforcements Seijuro's forces were more than sufficient to push back those loyal to Toshiro. With the circumstances growing ever dire, Toshiro made a tough choice. Gathering those still loyal to him he ordered the majority to leave through the mountain passages. He and a select few would stay behind to cover their retreat. In a brutal battle, Toshiro was slayed by Seijuro, after hours of fighting, by Seijuro. Yet his sacrifice was not in vain as a confident Seijuro would proclaim himself Head of the Clan, not knowing that dozens of families had escaped from their untimely end. Ironically, this Schism and Great Journey proved to be the salvation of the splintered faction of the Honō Clan, as not much than a month later, the verdant peak which housed the original forefathers of the clan would erupt, erasing any trace of the presence of the clan in what is today Tsuchi no Kuni. Rebirth While escaping from the death and ultimate destruction that their former clan mates suffered, Honō Clan wandered Tsuchi no Kuni, becoming nomads, taking assignments just so they could have something to eat by next day. This finally ended years later, when the clan finally settled in Kusa no Kuni, and started to live as their ancestors had in the past. With time they became renowned mercenaries, their skill highly sought by countries as few could match the ferocity and cunning that the Honō had often displayed in the battlefield. However this was also a time of revolution as a new form of organization would be born, the time of the Hidden Villages had started. As like the rest of the nations, former enemies lowered their weapons and united under a single banner. And the Honō were not an exception, as they understood that to survive one had to adapt and thus they became one of the founding clans of Kusagakure. Clan Hierarchy The Head of the Honō Clan is determined by meritocracy, regardless of the gender, age and parentage of the individual. It is by deeds and actions that candidates will be chosen, As only the most strongest, intelligent and cunning shinobi will lead the clan. Candidates are selected and finally chosen by the Elders of the clan, however should an Elder believe that his choice was inadequate or ill advised, it is customary that he or she will organize and take direct action in an assassination attempt aimed at the leader, to test the cunning and martial abilities of the Head of the Clan. Should the elected clan head died during the attempt it means he or she wasn't fit for the position. Should the clan leader survive the culprits would be granted a quick and painless execution, there after they would be interred with all the proper funeral rites. There would be no ill will between the Head of the Clan and the families of the culprits, as the perpetrators died honorably in order to ensure the strength of the clan. Older members of the clan would often retire and serve as the Elders, advising the Head of the Clan, as well lead it when the Head was away. The Elders were also tasked by overseeing the training of the younglings and maintaing the records of the clan alongside the scribes. Households and shops were left to make their own decisions but would seek help from the clan leader in times of need. Should a woman from the clan marry she would retain her family name and her husband would be married into the clan, taking the surname. Kekkei Genkai Yōton The Honō Clan are renown throughout the world to be wielders of Yōton ''Release. This element is created by the combination of Katon and Doton, creating molting rocks, vulcanized rubber or corrosive quicklime, making this element highly versatile in battle. Due this all members of the clan show a proclivity to manifest either Katon or Doton. Those with the power to wield Yōton are rare, with only a handful being born in each generation, despite of this a parent with no ability to produce the priced element can sire or give birth to one that will. These individuals will be able to master Katon and Doton accordingly. Due genetic adaptation from the use of their bloodline they are resistant to the techniques they produce. Aside from their abilities to manipulate Yōton, the clan members are also highly proficient with Taijutsu, being trained since a very young age in physical combat, this has led many of the members of the clan to be physically strong, durable with a high pain threshold. While known for their clan prowess, they are also noted to produce talented blacksmiths, with often shinobi switching between the occupations when off time to help the clan economy and therefore supplying Kusa's shinobi of weaponry. Category:Clans Category:Kusagakure Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Nohara no Kuni